4th Space Control Squadron
|size= |command_structure=21st Space Wing/AFSPC |current_commander= |garrison= Holloman AFB, New MexicoPeterson AFB: 21st Space Wing Units |nickname= "Space Pirates"21st Space Wing Public Affairs: "Space Observer Commander's Corner, 18 Oct 2007" |battles= Operation Iraqi Freedom379th AEW Public Affairs: "Silent Sentry contributes to ops throughout the AOR"21st Space Wing Public Affairs: "4th SPCS honored during welcome home parade" |decorations= Meritorious Unit Award AFOUA }} The United States Air Force's 4th Space Control Squadron (4 SPCS) is an offensive space control unit located at Holloman AFB, New Mexico. Mission The 4th SPCS is an Air Force Space Command unit responsible for delivering defensive and offensive counterspace and space situational awareness, as appropriate, to rapidly achieve flexible and versatile effects in support of global and theater campaigns. The 4 SPCS provides combat space superiority effects to the Commander, Joint Functional Component Command for Space, and theater Combatant Commanders through operation of the Counter Communications System. History The unit initially activated in September 1986 as Det. 2, 6960th Electronic Security Wing and provided training for Electronic Security Command. It was reassigned to Headquarters, Continental Electronic Security Division in October 1986 and was reassigned again, this time to Headquarters, Space Electronic Security Division in May 1988. In May 1989, it was reorganized under the 694th Electronic Security Wing. The Low Altitude Space Surveillance system (LASS) was activated by Air Force Space Command in October 1990. The unit was named the 4th Surveillance Squadron. One year later, it was redesignated as the 4th Space Surveillance Squadron. During this time, the unit continued to perform a research and development mission and a mission to train newly assigned LASS operators until April 1993. The 4th SPSS also performed mobile space surveillance communications and space data relay. The squadron was assigned to the 73d Space Surveillance Group and in April 1995 merged with the 21st Space Wing. In April 1996, the unit moved operations from its home at Lackland AFB, Texas, to Holloman AFB, New Mexico, its present location. The unit was redesignated as the 4th Space Control Squadron in February 2003. The 4th SPCS transitioned to a counterspace mission in July 2005, and activated its first Counter Communications System on 11 April 2006. Emblem Azure (Dark Blue) a demi-globe issuant from base Celeste, gridlined Azure below an eagle volant proper above in dexter base three mullet of four in bend sinister Or, all within a diminished border of the third. Approved on 5 June 1995. Previous designations * 4th Space Control Squadron (2003–Present) * 4th Space Surveillance Squadron (May 1992 – 2003) * 4th Surveillance Squadron (26 Sep 1990–15 May 1992) * Det 2, 694th Electronic Security Wing (1989–1990) * Det 2, 6960th Electronic Security Wing (1986–1989) Assignments * 21st Space Wing (1995–Present) * 73d Space Group (1 Oct 1990–26 Apr 1995) * 694th Electronic Security Wing (1989–1990) * 6960th Electronic Security Wing (1986–1989) Locations * Holloman AFB, New Mexico (1996–Present) * Lackland AFB, Texas (1986–1996) Detachments *Detachment 1, 4th Space Surveillance Squadron, Osan AB, Republic of Korea (circa 1995?)Government Publishing Office: Air Force Directory *Detachment 3, 4th Space Surveillance Squadron, Republic of Korea Commanders *Lt Col Scott D. Brodeur (2012–Present) *Lt Col E. Marcus Caughey (2010- 2012) *Lt Col Carl M. Jones (2008-2010) *Lt Col Daniel A. Dant (2006-2008) *Lt Col Fred W. Gaudlip (2004–2006) *Lt Col James Wolf (circa 2002–2004) *Lt Col Stephen M. Tanous (2000–2002) *Lt Col Jonathan Watkins (1998–2000) *Lt Col Cameron Bowser (1996–1998) *Lt Col James G. Lee (circa 1996)AFHRA FOIA Req 09-0061: 21st Space Wing Roster of Key Personnel (as of 31 Dec 1996) Systems Operated * Counter Communications System (2006–Present) * Low Altitude Space Surveillance System (1986–2006) Decorations *Air Force Meritorious Unit Award **2008 *Air Force Outstanding Unit Award **1 Jan 2000–31_Aug_2001AFSPC Special Order GA-10, 2001 **1 Jan 1999–31 Dec 1999AFSPC Special Order GA-97, 2000 **1 Jan 1998–31 Dec 1998AFSPC Special Order GA-62, 6 Dec 1999 **1 Oct 1997–30 Sep 1999AFSPC Special Order GA-58, 6 Dec 1999 **1 Oct 1995–30 Sep 1997AFSPC Special Order GA-09, 1 Nov 1997 Photo gallery File:Holloman mobile communication antennae.PNG|Mobile communication antennae at Holloman AFB File:4th Space Control Squadron.png|4th Space Surveillance Squadron Logo (Desert) See also *21st Space Wing *76th Space Control Squadron References External links *49th Fighter Wing Public Affairs: Holloman AFB Homepage *USAF Engineers.com: 4th Space Control Squadron Category:Military units and formations in New Mexico Space Control 0004